


Americano

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Minseok, Baristas, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Short & Sweet, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: There is a man with 10000-watt smile who comes every day to this coffee shop Minseok is working at, and Minseok can't help feeling curious.





	Americano

"One ice americano please."  
  
"Coming right up! For Jongdae-ssi is it?"   
  
"Yes. Wah, you remember my name," Jongdae chirps, delight sparkles from his eyes.  
  
"Of course," Minseok replies, giving the warmest smile he can muster, "You are our valued regular."  
  
Now it is Jongdae who smiles in return, "Thank you. I feel honored."  
  
"You are welcome," says Minseok warmly. "That will be $5."   
  
Minseok receives the card and swipes it against the reader. A beep and rough robotic tune from the receipt machine can be heard, signaling the transaction is successful. He tears the receipt that comes out and picks the card, passing both of them to the man in front of him who receives it gleefully. The man with 10000-watt smile who comes every day to this coffee shop Minseok is working at.   
  
In between presses of the coffee machine, Minseok steals glances at him as he works on Jongdae's order. This morning, Jongdae looks stunning as always, wearing a comfy cream-colored sweater paired with faded jeans and classic Converse. His dark brown hair slightly parted in the middle, showing his forehead. The hairstyle he has now highlighted his strong cheekbones and jawline. He takes a seat on a couch near the take-out counter, leaning comfortably with a book in his hand. Minseok scrunches up his eyes, trying to see the book cover clearer. He wonders what kind of book Jongdae likes to read. Is it fiction, fantasy kind of stories that Minseok also happen to like? Is it nonfiction like a biography or probably motivational kind? Or is it the more serious stuff like history and politics?   
  
Minseok knows his name, the recipe and ratio of the coffee he likes, but he wants to know more about him. So far, Minseok has been leaving subtle hints, putting extra effort to add little messages on the coffee cup. Something simple like "good morning", "have a nice day!" or "thank you". His mind remembers the moments when Jongdae receives the coffee cup. He always turns it around and exclaiming in delight upon seeing the small messages. He will then thank Minseok with his angelic smile, sending Minseok's stomach fluttering as if there are butterflies flying in there.   
  
He adds some ice cubes and poured the coffee into the cup, then sealing it with a plastic lid. Deep in his heart, he wants to write something more daring, to express his feelings, but he can't muster up the courage.   
  
Shall he do it today?  
  
Minseok is about to call out Jongdae's name when he heard a phone ring. Apparently it's Jongdae's phone, who fished it up from his pocket and starts talking. His expression changes from delight to serious, then sullen. _He must have heard something unpleasant_, Minseok thinks. A lightbulb shines in his mind, an idea appears. Minseok takes a marker and starts writing.  
  
He waits until Jongdae finishes his phone call. He puts the coffee cup on the counter and says out loud, "One ice americano for Jongdae."  
  
Jongdae turns his attention towards the take-out counter and steps forward. His heart beats faster as he approaches Minseok. He leans on the counter and takes the coffee cup. As expected, he turns the cup around to read the message. His eyes widen a bit in surprise, then it softens to beautiful crescents. With a bonus of dimple appearing on his left cheek. He looks up to Minseok. _Lucky their position is blocked by the counter, or else Jongdae can see me waiting expectantly with hands tucked in together fidgeting under the table, definitely not a confident sight_.   
  
"Thank you very much, Minseok-ssi."   
  
Minseok's eyes widen. _How does he know my name?_ He then slaps his head in his mind, realizing the name tag on his chest. Of course, he can see it.   
  
Minseok clears his throat, "You are most welcome. I notice you seem burdened today, so I hope this helps, even if just a little bit."   
  
"Definitely. I really appreciate it." Jongdae flashes one last smile before turning towards the door.   
  
\---   
  
He sips from his coffee cup, feeling the caffeine rushing in his system. His eyes ponder to the handwritten message the cute barista left for him, his thumb running over it again and again.   
  
"I am here for you if you need someone to talk to."   
  
His lips curl into a smile. Right now, he can really have someone to talk. He puts down the cup on his office table, takes out his phone and starts dialing the number written on the cup.   
  
"Hello? It's Jongdae, the regular from the coffee shop." 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic that just happens to pass in my mind on midnight.


End file.
